


A Taste of Silver

by Pent



Category: Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Cosplay, Drabble, Established Relationship, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, originshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pent/pseuds/Pent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wallace misinterprets Steven's cosplay. [IFD 2015 Drabble Challenge]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste of Silver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phantomdoodler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomdoodler/gifts).
  * Inspired by [this eye-opening Tumblr post](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/94478) by phantomdoodler. 



Overlooking Steven's touch of lipstick and short pencil skirt, Wallace stared at the object in his boyfriend's hand. “ _Steven!_ Is that a _whip?_ ”

Steven froze. “Um…”

“Oh, dear me… I didn’t realize you were into that, Steven.” Heat rising to his face, Wallace scanned over his lover with a hand to his heart. “There are better ways of telling me, darling. We should discuss our tastes before—”

“Wait! Wallace, that’s not… I’m cosplaying my favorite prosecutor.”

“You have a favorite…” Shaking his head, Wallace smiled. “If only the rest of the world could share even a fraction of your enthusiasm.”

 


End file.
